


Broken Together

by FluffyChewy



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyChewy/pseuds/FluffyChewy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg can't sleep, something or someone is on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Together

#  **Broken together.**

It's 4am and Greg turns around in his bed, the sheets shuffling around him, he keeps moving, unable to find a good position, unable to sleep, but he keeps trying.  
As if finding the right position will make him sleep instantly, as if it was the only thing keeping him awake. To be honest Greg's never been a deep sleeper, he's always been too preoccupied for that. 

When he was little, he worried about his parents' marriage and then when his mom left, he worried about his dad being alone.  
The last few years had been worries over his future or lack thereof, his dad's health and the pile of medical bills, that kept him awake.  
But tonight it was something else entirely.  
One thing.  
One word.  
One name.  
Rebecca.  
Like he had said to her before all went down the drain, he didn't even know why he liked her, she wasn't even that nice to him. She was weird. And totally into Josh.

Maybe that's why he was into her, afterall he hadn't had the most stable relationships in the past. He always was attracted to complicated girls, or to girls who were unreachable, or both.  
A mommy issue maybe ? Ughhh it was too late to go that deep, Greg thought brushing his hand over his face, before turning to lay on his back and opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.  
The same ceiling that had always been over his head, it was comforting in a way, a constant in his life, the same stains, the same dent from when he had played indoors with that boomerang and things had gone awry.  
Looking at it at night helped Greg calm down and come up with a solution, or at least with a good lie to tell himself. And it had gotten him out of many bouts of insomnia.  
But tonight that didn't seem to be working. The only thing Greg could feel was emptiness.  
He had really tried and for once he could really see himself going somewhere. Sure she was nuts and totally into someone else, but he had thought for a second that they got each other, that she was his kind of nut. Maybe just maybe she could get over Josh and see that.  
He knew Josh, and he knew her, well at least he thought he did. And well anyways from what he could tell they didn't get each other.  
Not truly anyways.  
Josh as unhappy as he might be, deep down, with Valencia, would never get Rebecca.  
For the simple reason that he didn't know Rebecca.  
The Rebecca Josh knew was a mix between his memories of 16 year-old Rebecca from camp and the performance adult Rebecca had put on since she had moved to West Covina.  
Adult Rebecca, was together,had a nice apartment, was a top notch lawyer, moved for a good position and for a change of scenery. She was always nice and cheerful, always ready to help because of her selfless personality.  
That wasn't the true Rebecca.  
Real Rebecca was a mess, she didn't know what she was doing, didn't have friends in West Covina and had moved probably because of nervous breakdown she had in New-York. Real Rebecca was into Josh, a complete lunatic that tended to get depressed or obsessed, or both.  
Adult Rebecca would never let Josh meet real Rebecca.  
And even though real Rebecca was a nutcase and adult Rebecca was supposed to be perfect, Greg liked the real Rebecca ten times better and that's what he thought she might realize.  
Like Mark Darcy said to Bridget Jones, He liked her just as she is. Okay maybe he watched too much late night TV during the holidays he thought, but it was true; the more he thought about it, the more he realized that.  
From the first time he had met her, she had been off and well pretty odd. But she had been weird in a cute way. He usually didn't ask girls out that quickly but she just gave off something that made him think screw it, carpe diem !  
And although their hookup had gone wrong, and she had ended up in tears, he couldn't turn back, couldn't stop looking. Just like people couldn't stop looking at carwrecks, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her wreckage. She was broken, but he got that, cause he was broken too. So maybe he had thought, they could just be broken together.  
He had tried being her friend afterwards, and he had kept that thought in a little box inside his head. Little by little he got to know her, the real her and the adult her, and somehow he liked her even more, even though she wasn't always nice and was into someone else.  
Because, she cared way too much and tended to go overboard, like when she had done those weird flyers and ended up inviting the AA group to her house warming. It was weird but charming.  
Because, everytime he saw her it made him smile even if just a little, and getting him to smile not sarcatically was a lot.  
So he had decided that maybe if he really tried, not like with the other girls he had dated. Maybe if he just took a chance, it'd work. That they could really be broken together.  
So he had asked her. He had taken a leap of faith.  
And well like everything else in his life it failed, sometimes he joked that he must be God's running gag. His chilhood, teenage years, girls in general, business school... And now Rebecca.  
She had said during their date that he had had a settle for me vibe, just before rushing off to the «toilets» aka running out on him with that vegan chef. But the thing is, he hadn't wanted her to settle for him at all...  
Was that the vibe he gave off? Had he come on too strong? Or was it because he wasn't Josh? The Vegan chef hadn't been Josh either though... and she had had sex with him !  
She had sex with another guy on their date !  
He had been angry, furious even. So furious he had gotten pissed drunk and spilled his guts to his dad. His dad! Pathetic much?! Greg groaned while biting his pillow before letting out a long defeated sigh.  
He had even failed at being angry. He had tried, it would've been so much easier to hate her, at least he could've kept her at bay, his feelings too. But she had made it so hard !  
Ironically her focus had shifted from Josh to him all of a sudden. Suddenly she was there all the time.  
Not because she had realized Josh didn't get her or that she wanted to be with Greg. But because she was obsessed with his forgiveness.  
She had gone to crazy lengths and in the end just when she had just about given up he had to give up on being angry. Because she was there, she didn't leave or give up on him.  
So maybe she was relentless and crazy but he liked that about her. She was broken and messed up,sure, but she had never lied to him about that. In fact she had been very clear that night, after he had found out about the chef, that he should just give up on her.  
And maybe he should.  
Maybe he should go back to half-assed, non-commital relationships. He had thought that they had gotten each other, that she was his kind of nut, but maybe he wasn't hers.  
Maybe he wasn't anyone's, just when that thought came to him, he heard his phone buzz on the night stand.  
He groaned before leaning over to pick it up.  
The caller ID read Rebecca Bunch, and for a second he debated ignoring the call and moving on, before he picked up « Hello ? » he said in a groggy voice that immediately got drowned in the high pitched craze on the other side of the line.  
Maybe he'd just also fail at moving on for a while.


End file.
